Corazón de ninja
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Y si al deseo se le sumaba el amor, como resultado se tenía a Sacchan.


**Notas de autor:** Siempre tengo que escribir en esta fecha, y esta vez hice algo S&M porque soy una cucaracha pero Sa-chan es de mis waifus y tengo que darle amor como se lo merece. Darle muchas _kintamas_ de Gin-san y darle mucho. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila. Yo solo soy ñoña, ciega sordomuda.

* * *

 **Corazón de ninja**

 **Capítulo I: El corazón de un** ** _ninja_ espía para ser castigado**

* * *

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me~_

* * *

Un ninja debía ser _sigiloso_ y cuidar sus movimientos para ejecutar su trabajo. Ella reconocía ser buena en lo que hacía, pese a las dificultades por su vista, siempre se las había podido ingeniar para salir exitosa.

Le dijeron que ser ninja no era nada fácil y ella nunca se rindió ―aunque tuviera que trabajar más que los demás, aunque sus capacidades fuesen diferentes al resto―. Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, un poco de talento innato, logró un puesto en la élite y se mantuvo ahí… mas la vida con sus giros en espiral, cuando después de caer se levantaba, se _complicaba tanto_ que podía empezar a fallar en aquello en lo que se consideraba demasiado buena.

Y la escuela ninja no la había entrenado, con sus rigurosas prácticas, para eso que hoy se tenía que someter. Ella estaba bien capacitada para el trabajo rudo, toda su vida se trató de ser más lista que el enemigo para anticipar su jugada, por su mente tenían que viajar miles escenarios diferentes para que ella supiera cómo actuar de forma más rápida y efectiva, para _ganar_ para completar su _trabajo._ Pero en la escuela nunca hubo una lección que hablara sobre el _corazón de un ninja y lo complicado que se volvía._

Siendo tan eficiente en su trabajo le era obvio suponer que el resto sería fácil, pero se equivocó y descubrió que ella era buena trabajando para otros y pésima para sus propios objetivos.

Sí, le habían explicado que tenía que estar en completa calma para _espiar_ o para luchar. De hecho, hasta le enseñaron a controlarse y pensar rápido y con sangre fría en cualquier situación. Tardó en aprenderlo pero con los años de práctica, logró hacerlo. Después no fue ningún problema contener la respiración para que su presencia no fuera notada o que su corazón latiera con miedo y apresurado. Su mente no estaba capacitada para imaginar lo peor y temer, estaba hecha para actuar con velocidad y ganar _. Siempre._

Sacchan creía que a veces era como un sigiloso _fantasma._ Invisible, sin la necesidad de respirar, sin sangre caliente fluyendo por su cuerpo, sin un corazón que latiera rápido ante el peligro y cuando hacía aparición era para algo _mortal._

Había aprendido a ocultar su presencia, a esconderse tan bien que nadie nunca la notaría. Actuaba sin margen de error, sabía ocultarse bien, afinar su oído, actuar rápido, pensar eficazmente y tenía control completo de sus _emociones._ Sentía miedo, adrenalina, furia, desespero pero todo este cúmulo de sentimientos no podían afectarle porque ella era un sigiloso fantasma, era una ninja profesional en cuerpo y alma que ganaría sin titubeos.

 _Se suponía_ porque todas esas emociones no se podían comparar a la intensidad del deseo. El ferviente y poderoso deseo del que era _presa,_ _víctima, para tenerla abajo y embestirla._ Y le encantaba ser sometida por sus propias emociones. Que rompieran sus huesos, no importaba, el dolor era bueno. Le agradaba mientras su corazón no doliera… _oh, eso ni ella lo creía_. Le gustaba que sangrara, que fuera exprimido, toqueteado, latigueado, ¡lo que fuera! Ella era puro corazón y si su cuerpo era el recipiente, había que _darle_ , duro y sin arrepentimientos, lo que quería.

Si el cuerpo lo sentía, el corazón también. _¡Que la desgarraran viva!_

Desde siempre había tenido aficiones _raras,_ con tanta arma que manejaba se le disparaba la cabeza, pero como buen estudiante, como la chica de gafas que no se rendiría, controlaba _eso_ que le hacía hervir la sangre ―tampoco alguien había levantado ese _ardiente deseo_ ―. Y si su cuerpo era ninja, su corazón también lo sería.

Por eso lo dominó. Lo tenía bien atado y oculto en un rincón oscuro, él no se rendía y se auto-lesionaba con las cadenas al latir fuerte y desenfrenadamente, pero como al condenado le gustaba estar así, resistía estar en esa posición.

Tuvo éxito mucho tiempo pero, ¡claro!, eso fue antes de pedir que alguien en especial la _atara_ de piernas y brazos, de agradecer a todos los dioses la oportunidad de aprovechar el material de trabajo para algo más que su misión, algo de gusto personal que le hacía perder el control. Gritaba, chillaba, se ponía roja y sacudía la cabeza para negar ante las sensaciones que recorrían su piel y penetraban su alma, _y ojalá algo más._

Y si su atado corazón, encerrado en la oscuridad, recién resucitado quería _más._ Como buen masoquista, le gustaba el dolor pero ahora él estaba _encima_ de ella porque se combinó con sus deseos. Y si al deseo se le sumaba el amor, como resultado se tenía a _Sacchan._

Ya no le importaba perder el freno impuesto para realizar trabajo, aunque empezara a fracasar en sus propias metas. Se perdía en su mundo y en el calor de la excitación. Aunque respirara pesadamente y sus exhalaciones fueran escuchadas y revelaran su escondite, no importaba porque ella no aguantaba más ese loco _palpitar_ en su interior. _E iba preparada para esa guerra con cuerdas y todo el kit para ser castigada por su intromisión._

Sabía dónde estaba su error pero no lo corregiría, se perdería la chispa al cambiarlo.

Tampoco sufriría aquel _dolor._ Porque si sufría era buena señal. Lo sentía cerca y cada golpe que recibía como castigo era una _bendición._ Alimento para el alma y el corazón. _Amor y más amor._ Deseo y más deseo, porque ansiaba, quería y necesitaba _más._

Escondida, ya fuera en el techo, en el suelo, entre las paredes, tras un espejo, en el closet… ella lo veía. Era tan perfecto que hasta dolía, por eso estaba ahí viéndolo con su hermosa permanente y ella se preguntaba si hacía cosquillas _ahí_ … _jeje._

Ese pensamiento era el principio de _su fin. O el inicio de su sagrado calvario._

Porque ella quería descubrirlo y saber la respuesta. Y al imaginarlo, le daba vitamina a su corazón masoquista. Y aún encadenado, aún provocándose daño, no dejaba de latir fuerte, tan fuerte que retumbaba en su garganta.

Se atragantaba, evitaba toser y respiraba pesadamente. Llevaba sus manos hasta su boca para amortiguar su respiración pero en cada inhalación podía sentir _cosquillas_ entre sus piernas, se volvía loca y no contenía esos sentimientos, casi lograban _estrangularla._

A cada segundo hacía más calor… y las sensaciones cada vez eran más reales que su corazón pedía que prolongara más su vida.

Y como si Gin-san escuchara sus ruegos ―en realidad era el escándalo de su excitación―, la sacaba bruscamente de su escondite para echarla de casa, sin ninguna compasión, sin medir esa fuerza bruta y varonil, Sacchan se preguntaba si _pegaba_ tan duro siempre.

―¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ―gritó, y supo que podían competir para ver quién gritaba más fuerte.

Cuando su trasero aterrizaba en el suelo, lo entendía. ¡Era duro y le gustaba más! Y mientras sintiera ese dolor, significaba que no era _indiferente_. Mientras ella fuera castigada, significaba esperanza y _más deseo_ para su corazón de ninja. Sigiloso para esconderse y rápido para actuar para su propio beneficio.

Entre más tenía, más quería. Gin-san lo sabía y por eso no se medía para sacarla con toda su fuerza de su casa.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Este tiene varios capsssss. ¿Qué hacía Sa-chan en casa de Gin? Obvis buscando algo pero ¿qué? En fin, mi masoquista se ganó mi corazón al inicio pero cuando fue el capítulo de los lentes que Gin le rompió, la amé máaaaaaaas. XD no me quise pasar con su masoquismo x_x

Dedicado a alguien especial que jamás va a leer esto, por fortuna, pero de alguna forma u otra tengo que manejar mis sentimientos y esta es la más sana.

Pueeeees bueno, tenía que escribir de Sachan y como ando en plan hacerle tributo a Gintama porque siempre me da alegrías, debo decir que los siguientes serán Kondo & Otae. XD Hice una lista de varias combinaciones ―ships― para escribir. :D

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
